


Of a Forgotten Heart

by MischievousMonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to Shall you have my heart, I had an idea for a Hiddlesworth story set in the same time period however with a slightly different plot. My idea was to have Chris trying to win Tom's heart and affections over but fails. After which Tom falls and gets amnesia. Forgets all about Chris's tries and who he is. Chris finds out Tom has lost his  memory and goes to him asking for another chance to prove his affections, making a promise that this time shall be different and he shall win his heart over. </p><p>This is just a short piece I wrote for the story I'll update it when I write an actual chapter. I just want to know if people like this idea or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Forgotten Heart

Of a Forgotten Heart

 

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

 

(Teaser piece)

Tom glanced down at the kneeling man before him. His eyebrows tilted together as he continued to look at him with a confused expression. The rain continuing to fall, making soft splashes against the ground “Are you feeling well Mr.Hemsworth?” He questioned, his eyes never leaving the man on his knees. He held his breath, a small shiver running down his spine as he watched a frown begin to form on the others face. He perched his lips, his eyebrow becoming raised before he felt their fingers leave his “So you truly do not remember me so?” He noted the hurt expression in the other voice, their accent sending shivers down his spine. Water dripped gently down his cheek, his hair sticking delicately to the sides of his face “I…I am afraid I do not Mr.Hemsworth” He glanced down, shifting his feet uncomfortably. He felt a sense of guilt run through him as the other man stood up, himself remaining still. He lifted his head, glancing into those blue eyes that remained on him. His heart felt as though it was sinking when he saw a hint of sadness within those eyes. He opened his mouth to speak however it just as quickly shut when the other took a step closer to him “I…I tried to win your affections over once but you did not favor…” Tom watched the man look down, his frown increasing.

He took a breath, lowering his hands to his sides. A lump beginning to form in his throat as he slowly made his way over to the saddened man “I do not understand” He spoke softly watching the other lift their head, those blue eyes staring into his core “When you fell…” Tom took a step back as the man looked at him. His blond hair sticking to his face, wet against his shoulders and neck “I thought I had lost you, though my affections proved unsuccessful in capturing your heart” Tom held his breath as the man stepped closer to him causing his back go hit the wall. He felt a small sense of panic fill him as arms were placed against the wall, trapping him “I do not believe that your memories are no longer present in your mind, I believe” Tom flinched back as the man brushed his fingers gently across his cheek. He could feel the moisture run down his skin as those fingers grazed over his skin. The sound of the rain continuing around them “That perhaps they shall come back to ensure your state of well-being but until than I…” Tom watched the other man lick his lips, that tongue placing a layer of moisture along the pink lines “I ask your permission to once more try to capture your heart and prove my affections” Tom looked at the man, his eyes filled with concern.

He felt his stomach twisting as he continued to stare at the man “D-Did you not say you once tried to win my affections before?” His teeth lightly sunk into his lip, his body slightly shivering “T-Though I do not remember such events nor who you are but you claim to be someone whom’s attention I have captured but that of which I have firmly rejected” He watched the man glance away for a moment, as if he were thinking “Y-Yes but I ask you for one chance more and I swear to you this time shall be different” He sighed in relief as the man dropped his arms, reaching for his hand inside. He felt a tingle go through his skin as the other wrapped their fingers around his hand. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the man holding his hand. A sense of familiarity came over him before he turned to look at the other. Their fingers gripping tighter to his hand “I shall win your affections over. This I swear to you” He noted the sincere tone in the other’s voice, his heart increasing in his chest.

He took a deep breath, bringing his free hand up to place it over the others. Watching a small spark of hope glow in the man’s eyes as he felt a small smile begin to tug at his lips. Though he did not remember who this man was or what he had done to try and win his heart over, this man seemed so…He paused trying to think of what words to describe him. Kind? Sweet? He was not sure but this man certainly did make a small sense of happiness flow through him, perhaps he did deserve another chance? He leaned forward, his lips gently pressing against the back of the man’s hand “I shall grant you one chance more Mr.Hemsworth, however you must promise me something in return” Tom felt the man pull him closer, their noses grazing against each other. He felt the hot breath of the other against his lips as they spoke “Anything” Tom glanced  down, worry making his stomach twist again “I-If you win my affections over…And my memories return to me” He could feel the others grip grow tighter knowing he must be making the other nervous “W-Will you promise to tell me all that had happened from the very first time we met?” He turned his attention to other, watching a smile grow across their face “Yes I promise I shall tell you everything. Not a single thing missed” 


End file.
